


Berry Picking

by Jenniwrites



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniwrites/pseuds/Jenniwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My headcannon of the first time Hiccup kisses Astrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berry Picking

“Hey, Hiccup,” Astrid said as she nudged the boy picking cloud berries beside her, “Thank-you for joining me. My mom was insistent I get these picked before anyone else found them.”

“No problem,” Hiccup mumbled as he popped a handful of the gold raspberry like berries in his mouth. “You help me out with stuff all the time. It’s actually kind of nice to be able to return the favour.”

Astrid affectionately jabbed him in the arm with her elbow, nearly knocking the berry bucket from his hands.

“Careful now,” Hiccup warned in jest.

“My mom said she is going to teach me to make her famous Cloud Berry Spread. You’ll have to come over and try some.”

Hiccup loved Astrid’s mother’s Cloud Berry Spread and smiled at the thought of trying some before remembering Astrid’s attempt at yaknog. He curled his nose slightly at the memory of its texture.

The pair continued picking berries, too aware that this excursion allowed them some rare time alone together and it made them awkwardly self-conscious. So far their conversations were short and polite as their dragons frolicked in the distance.

Astrid swatted at several large mosquitos intent on making lunch of her forearms. She hated berry picking. She much preferred working with the dragon academy but every once and awhile, her mother insisted she try to be somewhat domestic and see to her regular chores.

Hiccup did not mind berry picking.  Especially now that they had dragons, which meant they were able to avoid the hike through the swamp and the arduous journey up hill to Puffin’s Point and the cloud berry patch. Plus, berry picking was a mindless task that allowed him to let his mind wander. Not that his mind wandered far. He was completely enamoured with the girl beside him. If she asked him to spend the day spreading yak manure on Mildew’s farm, he would have done it without much complaint.

Hiccup watched Astrid out of the corner of his eye as they picked. He loved the little faces she made. Even the annoyed ones she made as she flicked away bugs.

“Ugh, I hate this,” Astrid sighed, “I’m sorry I made you come.”

 “Really, I don’t mind. I love berry picking, the great outdoors,  y-,” Hiccup stopped himself mid-sentence, alarmed at what almost came out of his mouth _,_ “and cloud berries,” Hiccup felt himself redden and swallowed a few more berries, “and I love,” _For Thor’s sake, stop saying the L word!_ , “Spending time with you. It’s nice.”

Astrid’s blue eyes twinkled and she gave Hiccup a lopsided grin, “I LOVE spending time with you too, Hiccup. But I can think of a million things I would rather be doing than picking berries.”

Hiccup’s gaze lingered on Astrid’s lips and her impish grin. He contemplated kissing her when a loud crash diverted his attention behind her. Two changewings approached, locked in battle, spewing acid and tumbling whole trees in their wake.

With their dragons too far off to swoop down and save them, Hiccup grabbed Astrid by the hand, “Run!”

As they ran, Hiccup’s eyes scanned the horizon line. If it was only one disgruntled changewing, he might have tried to calm it but he wasn’t putting himself or Astrid in the way of two spiteful changewings hell bent on destroying each other.  

Hiccup noticed a crevice in the mountain side. The crevice and the surrounding rock made a small shelter and he pulled Astrid into it with him. It was just enough space for them to stand beside each other with the berry buckets in their arms.

As they waited for the changewings to pass, their thoughts alternated between hoping the dragons would not notice them, willing the trees to fall in direction away from their hiding spot and how close they were to each other.

When all was silent, except the thumps and squawks of Toothless and Stormfly settling themselves just near the crevice, Hiccup tried to scoot past Astrid to take a peek outside. His basket bumped hers and he realized they were still holding hands. Rather than let go, he willed his palms not to sweat.

“I, um, I think they’re gone,” Hiccup spoke.

“I wonder what made them fight like that?” Astrid asked.

“I don’t know. Do you think we should try to find out?” Hiccup replied.

“No. Not yet anyway. I think we should hide here a while longer,” Astrid blushed, “until we are sure it is safe.”

“You’re probably right,” Hiccup wondered if he was imagining the implication in her tone. He looked down at their hands and the way their fingers and arms intertwined. Whether it was from the adrenaline of the scare or something more primal, everywhere his body made contact with hers felt like it was buzzing.

Astrid felt it too. _I wish you would just kiss me all ready,_ she thought to herself. Up to this point, any kiss between them was rare, short and sweet and instigated by her and she recently vowed she wouldn’t kiss him again unless he kissed her.

Hiccup knew this, because she told Ruffnut, who told Tuffnut, who told him. Once again his gaze fell on her lips.  Hiccup’s heart began to pound so hard he worried Astrid could hear it. He leaned in towards her.

 _Oh my gods, is he actually going to kiss me?_ Astrid thought to herself and tilted her head to receive it.

Instead the berry baskets between them smacked together once more.

“Sorry!” Hiccup grimaced, “How about, we, I, I mean, we, I, I’ll just set these here.” Hiccup took the berry baskets and kneeled down to set them at their feet. When he tried to stand back up he bumped into her awkwardly, knocking off his balance and any of the confidence he had managed to muster.  They grabbed each other’s arms to steady themselves.

“Sorry again,” Hiccup groaned, running his hand through the back of his hair.

He removed his other hand from her forearm but then placed it back. His thumb ran over her leather bindings and he tried to read her face, wondering if the moment had passed.  

“What are you thinking about?” Astrid asked coyly.

“Oh, just how pretty you are close up,” Hiccup replied honestly.

Astrid sighed, “I was kind of hoping you were thinking about kissing me.”

“I was, I was thinking about that too.”

“And what were you planning to do about it?”

Hiccup smirked, titled her chin and pressed his lips against hers. He let his mouth linger longer than any of the kisses she had given him.  

“It’s about time,” Astrid smiled.

“Too soon to kiss you again?” Hiccup asked, feeling daring.

Astrid ran her fingers through his hair and their lips met again. The two continued to kisse again, and again until they found themselves flustered and Hiccup nearly knocked one of the berry baskets over with his prosthetic.

Astrid looked down at the ½ full baskets and frowned, “My mom is going to expect us to have more berries picked then this by now.”

“We’ll just have to tell her the truth,” Hiccup suggested.

Astrid responded with a, “What?” and placed her fingers on her mouth where his had just been.

“We’ll tell her the truth. We were chased away from berry patch by two wild changewings. Detail’s not required.” Hiccup reasoned before kissing her once more.


End file.
